Blade Rush
by Dark Zephyer Angel
Summary: Blah ! to heck with it all , i think im just doing this story 4 fun^_________^
1. Canada

Disclaimer: Oh I just loooove these thing well . Beyblade does not belong to although I wish it did but I'm happy knowing that if I cant have it, no one else can. Uh oh Melvin's (to see who he is check my profile) coming to take away my candy and are those..(squints to see) well men in white coats are coming, Uh oh better get on with the story PS: but in the case that anyone decides to sue me, all you will get is 5 dollars and whatever is left of my candy (not much)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a clear summer night in Florida, and yells coming from the back of a blue mansion could be heard from many of their neighbors.  
  
All of a sudden sparks went flying as two beyblades crashed into each other with great ferocity.  
  
One beyblade was all black with purple blades that stuck out at a sharp angle with a neon green center and red streaks flying out clockwise from the green . The other blade was a dark blue with a white center and white blades that were curved like a scythe.  
  
" Come on Blaze! Show him what you're made of" a female voice yelled.  
  
"Don't let her get to you Dysten! Earthquake sphere!" a male voiced quickly urged because he knew he was going to be losing in a couple of minutes, or possibly seconds, if you thought about it.  
  
"Ha nice try Damien but you know you cant beat me" Replied the first voice with a hint of sarcasm "and by the rate I'm going now your Dysten should be kissing the ground right about.now" and with that 'Dysten' landed on the ground at the females feet.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How is it, that there is no possible way I can beat you and you haven't even brought your bit-beast out yet, I mean, in all of the years I have known you, I have yet to see 'Blaze', how do I know if she's real?" Damien cried out in exasperation.  
  
"Well number one: you have yet to beat me because you haven't, number two: just because I don't bring blaze out doesn't mean I don't have her and number three:" Sara dragged the sentence out.  
  
"What would number three be?" Damien asked with his arms crossed.  
  
"Because I'm special" she said with a wide smile then she waved to the two figures on the wall that were watching as she walked through the open patio doors that led into the kitchen.  
  
" Damn, that was a good match you had there, but I'm still in the dark as to the question about her beast any way 'cuz I still cant figure that out" exclaimed a teen about mid height with white hair and black streaks that wore a black and green army cargo shorts and a gray T-shirt.  
  
"Well how do you know that she even has a bit beast? I still say we kick her off the team if she doesn't show her 'Blaze' soon" came a cold voice that belong to another male teen with black hair and spiked red tips who was wearing black cargo pants with a long sleeved shirt with a red stripe on each side.  
  
"Teaken I agree with you that was a good battle no matter how short it was and Nikos, why are you so obsessed with wanting Sara off of the team, I mean I know you guys have a grudge but you have to give it up for when we go to the Canadian tournament."  
  
Any one looking in on the three could tell that the most frustrated one out of them was Damien.  
  
"Whatever man. whatever" and with that Nikos took jumped over the short brick wall to go back to his house.  
  
He was starting to wonder why he even went to his house in the first place.  
  
Meanwhile at Damien's he was asking Teaken if was going to stay the night too.  
  
" Nah, man I need to finish packing or else my mom will be all over my back all next morning" came the reply.  
  
" K, see ya tomorrow at the hotel" Damien said as he went back inside the house.  
  
He said see ya at the hotel because both Teaken and Nikos messed up with their plane tickets and therefore they all didnt go on the same flight  
  
Both Sara and Nikos didn't mind it because it meant they didn't have to see each other for the whole 10 hours.  
  
~*~  
  
all the way in Japan a blonde teen was trying to wake his best friend up but to no avail.  
  
"TYSON! WAKE UP" Max tried yelling in his ear but all he did was wake up a sleepy Ray.  
  
"Max try to stop yelling and besides that wont work, what you have to do is this" and he leaned close and whispered in Max's ear what they were going to do, and a slow mischievous smirk spread on his face, which was a rare sight indeed. -  
  
~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Came the yell that did not fall on deaf ears because at that moment Kai walked into the room to see Max rolling on the floor and Ray trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably.  
  
Kai looked to see what was happening and was greeted with a site that he tried hard not to laugh(at least a little) at.  
  
Tyson was running around screaming like and idiot and he had a huge puddle of what looked to be water in his . 'special place'.  
  
He then noticed a bucket at his feet he reached down and touched the inside.  
  
Yup  
  
definitely water and warm too.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara was walking down the path at the airport just about to get on the plane and she was thinking of the people she would be seeing at the tournament.  
  
' I can't wait to see how Dash is doing' She thought anxiously to her best friend who lived in Boston Massachusetts.  
  
Many people wondered how she and a girl like Dash could ever be friends because Sara was outgoing and picked a fight with anyone who dared to mess with her and Dash was too shy and quiet for her own good and never fought with anyone, but I guess the saying is true that opposites attract.  
  
As she got on the plane she immediately checked her seat ticket and was pleased to find it near a seat at the back.  
  
Since no one was in the two seats she placed her book bag on the ground beside her as she stretched and put her feet onto the second seat.  
  
Just as she was about to put on her Discman and head phones to listen to some music a shadow blocked her light and she looked up to see that it was a brunette with very child size clothes on and leaning very far over.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think this is my seat so if you could move short stuff I'll save you the trouble of dealing with me" She looked at Sara with a very big frown on her face and an expression of distaste.  
  
"Well, last time I checked on my ticket I was in row eight seat 1 and if you don't mind looking at the sign above me, oh .my look at what it says: row 8 seat 1 and 2 so if you don't mind. get out of my air" Sara shot back with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"But I thought.." The brunette stammered, very much embarrassed.  
  
Sara put up a face of shock "You mean. you actually thought? Well first for every thing, but back to the subject, your row is 3 and seat 1 so as I said before Alicia, Get. Out. Of. My. Air" Sara did all but scream.  
  
Alicia got a smirk on her face and she stepped forward and took a deep breath.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? "Sara's voice had a hint of confusion in it.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, am I breathing your air?" she said still with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly Sara had one too on her face as she tried but failed miserably to feign a look of innocence on her face as she spoke.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but I'm not like Ryan or Jason and I don't give out nickels to people who breathe in my air". She used the same voice as Alicia  
  
Once again Alicia had an embarrassed look on her face as she turned on her heals and went to her right place.  
  
Sara was about to put on her headphones (try to) when she heard quiet laughter beside her head.  
  
She turned and stared into the violet eyes of Damien  
  
"Why do fight with her?" he asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
" Well you know exactly why we fight, because I don't like her and she doesn't like me and anyway I'm special, so if you don't mind oh-great and wise one I would like to go back to my Alicia-free air and Nikos- free space" and with that she turned around.  
  
"What are we going to do with you Sara?" Damien said in between chuckles.  
  
"Throw me back into the wild" came the reply quickly.  
  
Damien just shook his head and went back to the magazine he was reading.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two planes arrived one after another on the runway and if some people were looking closely they would see a teen with white hair with his nose pressed up against the glass in astonishment.  
  
"I can't believe we just saw all that view," said Teaken who was filled with excitement.  
  
" Well obviously since it's your first time visiting Canada." Came a cold voice from behind him and Teaken turned around too stare at Nikos.  
  
"Well. who wouldn't enjoy the view? I thought it was great." he said and he turned to face the forward of the plane because they were about to land.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So how much time do we have to hit the streets?" Sara asked as she stepped of the plane and was walking beside Damien.  
  
"Well Mr. Tanigera is paying for our rooms and he said we could stay as long as we wanted so I guess a day or two before the tournament starts." Replied Damien as he tried to remember the information he'd been given.  
  
"Cool"  
  
They were just done collecting their bags when they heard some one call their names.  
  
They looked around and found that it was Teaken who was waving and shouting with Nikos standing behind with his arms crossed and a very big scowl on his face.  
  
They got through the crowd and went over to stand where the guys were.  
  
"So Teaken. It being your first trip to Canada. how'dya like the view so far?" Sara asked.  
  
"It was awesome!" and Teaken started going into detail of what he saw Nikos just shook his head and wondered why he ever joined this team.  
  
"AH! You must be the No Limitz" exclaimed a cheery voice from behind them and they all turned around too see a round man wearing a green suit looking at them.  
  
"And you must be the Mr. Dickinson we've heard so much about from Mr. Tanigera" said Sara  
  
"Well yes I am, although I'm in quite a hurry I just wanted to come down here and welcome you to Canada and I hope you do well with the tournament, I must be off I have to go greet other beybladers who are arriving" with that, he went around scouting the airport for random teams.  
  
"Well, he's pleasant." Exclaimed Teaken.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
" Damn, these hotels are awesome!" cried Teaken as he went into one of the rooms and started jumping on the bed.  
  
"Teaken stop jumping, you'll break the bed" demanded Sara.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"No! Just get offa the bed"  
  
"Nope! Don't wanna"  
  
"Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?" sighed Sara as she exited the room and went in search of Damien.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was now 5:00 in the morning and Sara was just waking up, cursing whoever made windows because she forgot to close the blinds the night before.  
  
"Damn sunlight" she muttered as she went into the bathroom to take a long shower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The CBB (Canadian Beyblade) tournament building was quiet except for in the training facilities.  
  
As usual Kai was up early to get some training in, he realized he couldn't wake his teammates up so he came alone.  
  
It was about 6:00 in the morning so he knew no one would be in there, which was good. He liked his privacy.  
  
He looked up quickly as heard the door squeak open and a girl came through.  
  
He didn't think she looked like a beyblader.  
  
She was short, that was the first thing he noticed she had jet black hair with dark green streaks, she wore tie-dyed cargo pants the were lime green and black she wore a long sleeved shirt that ended about 2 inches below her chest and above her belly and it was dark purple and above that she had a black vest .  
  
'Another fan-girl I suppose' Kai thought (with his big ego), but she didn't come rushing to him.  
  
No, she took out her beyblade and threw it into the dish, about half way into it, it started spinning.  
  
'Woah! How'd she do that? I've never seen anybody launch their blade like it' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Then she launched another beyblade with the same technique as before and then sat on the edge of the huge dish and watched the two go at it.  
  
~*~  
  
As Sara entered the room she looked over to see a blue haired boy staring at her but then he quickly looked away.  
  
'Strange. I never thought anybody would be here, she mused to her self.  
  
'Oh well, but I really wish he would leave so I could my training in peace'.  
  
What she didn't know was that Kai was having the exact same thoughts, but both of them being stubborn, refused to leave.  
  
This kept on for about half an hour and both realized that the other one wasn't going to leave so without words Sara took out her second blade and following that they had a small battle.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Tyson came rushing through.  
  
"Kai! Where were you? We couldn't find you anyplace, we checked in the kitchens and then in the dining roo-oh.hi, I'm Tyson" he stopped off at room because he had just noticed sara sitting on the edge of the dish, but all she done to acknowledge his presence was a slight nod of the head.  
  
"Sara" she said.  
  
"Well, anyway so what I was getting to, was we have breakfast on the tables and-"  
  
"Sure whatever." Kai cut him off "Might explain what you're doing up at 7:00 in the morning"  
  
"Hey Sara! Do you wanna come too? They have like a huge buffet but its in breakfast form."  
  
Sara was greatly surprised that there wasn't a puddle of saliva dripping on the floor.  
  
"No, I have to get back to the hotel" Sara said and quickly left.  
  
"Well, she's social ain't she?" Tyson remarked, and then realized whom he was talking to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara sounds like a bitch dosnt she ? oh well hoped ya like it  
  
Well that completely sucked. (I reeealy need some self esteem here) R&R PLEZE Lol Well chow 4 now  
  
Dark Zephyer Angel (DZA) 


	2. The Park

Disclaimer: Um . see chapter 1 to find out but in case ya didn't read it. it just simply says I dont own beyblade (although I greatly wish I did) and all the characters that dont appear on the show are mine Um . that's about it READ &REVIEW (pleaze)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara got back at around 9:30 because she went around some streets of Toronto and checked out the shops that were open.  
  
She opened the hotel door quietly, making sure she didn't wake Teaken up. She slowly climbed into her bed and fell asleep....-- only to hear teaken's voice in her ear. "Sara come on, get up its 11:30 and lunch is about to start soon, hurry up"  
  
Sara was starting to wonder if teakens mind was 25 % on beyblading,25% on sleeping and the rest on food. God, he was almost like that Tyson guy she met this morning.  
  
Okay, now she was becoming annoyed.  
  
Teaken telling her to wake up was one thing but jumping on the bed at the same time was not the most pleasant feeling in the world.  
  
She swiped her foot out and suddenly Teaken fell on the ground with a loud thump. Sara couldn't see him so she waited 5 minutes. Still she could hear nothing coming from the ground.  
  
"Teaken?" Sara was starting to become worried.  
  
She climbed to the edge of the bed and looked over.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Sara fell to the ground beside Teaken  
  
"Holy geez Teaken what did you do that for?" Sara asked as she was trying to get her heart to slow down  
  
"Just checking to see of you were awake" he replied with a grin.  
  
Sara didn't say anything just got up and walked to the head of the bed.  
  
"Sara? Come on you know I didn't mean it"  
  
Still no response  
  
"Please, come on, I'll by you an ice cream." Teaken got up and started to walk beside Sara when she turned around and whacked him in the face with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! That's no fair"  
  
"Who ever said I was fair and besides, apology accepted" and with that she grinned and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now 11:40 and Damien and Nikos were waiting impatiently in the room next door when they heard a huge thump.  
  
"I guess he had trouble waking her up" said Damien while letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Ha! I had no problem waking her up, it s just the aftermath that we had a little trouble with" replied Teaken with a small grin as he came out holding his head.  
  
"Yeah, just a little misunderstanding, right Teaken? We're the best of buddies" exclaimed Sara as she came out of the bedroom and hit him lightly on the side of his head.  
  
"Ow! Would you try not to do that please?"  
  
"I can try, but I can't make any promises."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you guys, what's the game plan for today?"Ray asked as he was slowly moving away from Tyson, who was eating more servings then the rest of the Bladebreakers combined.  
  
"If you wanted, I figured you could go to the park" came a voice from above them. They all looked up and saw Mr. Dickinson standing above them.  
  
"Why?" This came from Tyson who spoke in between shoving his face full of food.  
  
"I thought you would know that by now, since you are all into beyblading, that there is a small competition going on at the park. There should be many bladers there and it's only about 2 miles away from here"  
  
"Really! Awesome, lets go" Tyson was up in a flash and almost out of the door when someone grabbed the back of his shirt "I dont think so, you still have lots of training to do, so you're not going anywhere" exclaimed kai as he let go of Tyson's shirt .  
  
"Oh come on, going to the park will be considered training if I get in some battles"  
  
"Fine..whatever"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damien and Teaken were walking towards a park that was near the hotel(coincidence eh?) they were staying in.  
  
"Man, do you think there'll be any bladers?" The latter asked the former.  
  
"I dont know but there probably will be, and I can't wait to see how many ."  
  
~*~  
  
They finally arrived to see a huge crowd formed in a circle.  
  
"What is that?" A curious Teaken asked Damien.  
  
"I dont know, come on lets go check it out." They ran over to the crowd and got there in time to see a beyblade fly up into the air, and land about a foot away from their feet . What they also saw was a light blue blade that was completely trashed.  
  
A tall guy wearing a black T-shirt, black long shorts, who had blond hair that stuck up (like ray's) over that T-shirt he was wearing a white see through mesh open-front T-shirt. He walked towards the broken blade with a smirk on his face and stopped in front of it. He brought his foot up and then back down again, completely crushing it.  
  
"Hey! what do you think you're doing?" Teaken had a look of anger on his face.  
  
The other boy just looked up slowly with the smirk still on his face. "I am just making sure he can't fix it" and within saying that he walked past them with an air of confidence.  
  
"Why that little bas- "come on Teaken, just let it go" Damien was holding teakens arm.  
  
"So you guys would agree with us too on saying that guy would be a big jerk?" This came from a voice behind them.  
  
"Oh would we ever! I mean who does he think he I---oh heey, you guys are the Bladebreakers ain't you?" Teaken stopped in the middle of coming close to ranting and saw that it was indeed the bladebreakers.  
  
(I'm not going to go into detail about what they look like because I think if you watch Beyblade, you would know by now what they look like)  
  
"Yeah yeah, no autographs though, please" Ray answered in a joking tone.  
  
Damien looked at them and realized one was missing "hey guys where is your team leader?"  
  
"Oh Mr. sourpuss decided not to join us today. Like that's very unusual.." Tyson decided to speak his mind then.  
  
"So do you guys have a team?" Asked Ray before Tyson could go on any farther about Kai.  
  
"Oh yeah, but two of them are gone, Nikos went of by himself to somewhere and Sara probably went looking for some friends around here in the tournament" Damien decided to inform them.  
  
"Cool, well I think we should get going, I think Mr. Dickinson had something important to tell us, we'll probably see you in the tournament, if you guys really do have a team. Good luck" and with that the bladebreakers left the park.  
  
Tyson was raking his brains trying to remember the name Sara, where had he heard it before? It sounded familiar.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ooooooh looks as if Tyson is having some memory problems.  
  
So what's going to happen next? Read and review to find out.  
  
Chow 4 now  
  
Dark Zephyer Angel 


End file.
